How do I say I love you
by AnniePattz376
Summary: TRADUCCION. Edward y Bella han estado saliendo durante un buen tiempo y Edward está listo para decir esas dos palabras. ¿Se las arreglará para dejar salirlas? Rated M. Sólo mayores de 18. *ONE SHOT*


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Allieamixx. Yo sólo traduzco con permiso de la autora**

**HOW DO I SAY I LOVE YOU. ****BY ALLIEAMIXXX**

**Edward.**

Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos por, lo que estaba seguro, fue la billonésima vez ese día. Estaba pegado por todas partes, no es que fuera inusual o algo, simplemente siempre pensé que el "cabello sexual" se veía mejor que el "cabello estresado". ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? He estado saliendo con Bella alrededor de dos meses y estaba a punto de decir esas dos palabras que hace que cualquier mujeriego típico huyera con su miembro entre sus piernas. _Te amo. _Dos pensamientos estaban corriendo en mi cabeza en ese momento; ¿_qué tan difícil puede ser? _ Y _¿Cómo, con un carajo, alguien puede hacer esto? _Sabía que tenía que decirle, demonios, sabía que la amaba en el momento es que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Esa chispa es ahora mi única razón de existencia.

**3 meses**** atrás.**

_Iba corriendo hacia Pixie's Dust, la cafetería de mi hermana Alice. Me había quedado retenido en la oficina, de nuevo, y sólo tenía quince minutos para conseguir algo de comida. Afortunadamente, la cafetería estaba a sólo dos cuadras __de distancia, entonces si corría podía llegar ahí y regresar en menos de diez minutos y comer mi almuerzo cuando tuviera oportunidad durante el día. No era nada ideal, pero nunca podría molestarme en hacer mi propia comida y el servicio del comedor de la oficina era horrible. Fue mientras estaba corriendo hacia la parada que la vi, o más precisamente, me la pasé trayendo. Era una hermosa mujer, con hermosos, largos y oscuros cabellos castaños que caían justo debajo de sus pechos, y demonios si eran unos pechos preciosos, redondos y respingados, no muy grandes, justo la medida correcta para mi palma. Vi sus ojos y jadeé. Yo, con un carajo, jadeé. Ella tenía unos ojos chocolates profundos que cualquier idiota podía perderse en ellos, y jódeme si no lo hice. Me le quedé mirando, por sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Una chispa o algún tipo de carga eléctrica fluyó entre nosotros. Ella retiró la mirada, rompiendo con la conexión e inmediatamente me sentí perdido y vacío. Mi boca estaba bien abierta como un pez, Dios probablemente me veía como un estúpido._

_Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante por la vergüenza mientras se encontraba tirada, desparramada en el piso de la cafetería._

_Finalmente, recordando cómo hablar español, tendí mi mano hacia ella. "Dios, soy un completo idiota ¿estás bien?"_

_Ella asintió, no mirándome a los ojos, y tomó mi mano cautelosamente. La chispa que sentí cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron era nada comparado con tocarla en realidad. Mi cuerpo entero volvió a la vida y de repente tuve este extraño sentimiento de absoluta plenitud. Me disculpé con ella de nuevo, y estaba a punto de preguntarle por su nombre y número pero ella salió disparada del lugar diciendo "gracias" tan rápido que no estuve seguro de escucharla en realidad._

_Caminé de regreso a mi oficina muy confundido de lo que había pasado. Esta mujer de cabello y ojos cafés con los hermosos pechos me había dejado, jodidamente, sin palabras. Nadie hace que Edward Cullen se quede sin palabras._

_Fue hasta que regresé a la oficina que me di cuenta._

_Había olvidado comprar mi lunch!_

No la vi de nuevo en dos semanas. Pero en ningún momento dejó mis pensamientos. Si no estaba pensando en sus pechos respingados o en sus hermosos ojos, estaba pensando en cómo su rubor e inocencia en su cara me hacía querer protegerla y hacerla mía a la misma vez. O en la extraña carga eléctrica que fluyó entre nosotros cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron por pocos segundos. Estaba en un jodido problema.

**2 ½ meses atrás.**

_Alice estaba ofreciendo otra más de sus 'famosas' fiestas, donde invitaba a una mujer que quería, específicamente, que la conociera. Básicamente __quería encontrarle pareja a su hermano mayor para que no muriera solo, un viejo solterón. Por el amor de Cristo! Tenía 27! Lejos de estar viejo. Pero desde que se casó con su alma gemela, Jasper, hace dos años a la madura edad de 22, se ha empeñado a encontrarme mi alma gemela. Me provoca dolor de cabeza. Y no por ser exageradamente egocéntrico o lo que sea, pero sabía que no estaba tan mal en mi apariencia, tenía unos decentes 1.88 metros con ojos verdes y cabello café-rojizo el cual no podía estilizar para salvar mi vida. Simplemente hacía su propia cosa. Pero las mujeres lo adoraban. Simplemente no había encontrado la persona con la que sentara cabeza, aunque la hermosa castaña que perseguía mis sueños estaba bastante cerca._

_Troté por las escaleras a su apartamento y toqué la puerta._

_Alice la abrió casi inmediatamente " Ya sabes hermano, no tienes que tocar"_

_Lo sabía pero había sufrido las repercusiones de no tocar. Tuve pesadillas recurrentes del blanco trasero de Jasper por semanas. Me estremecí por esa memoria._

_Entré e hice mi usual escaneo de la habitación. Emmett, mi compañero de habitación de la universidad y ahora socio de negocios del despacho contable Cullen & McCarthy, estaba sentado con su muy embarazada esposa Rosalie y aparentemente en medio de una discusión; mi apuesta era que Emmett dejó sus ropa interior sucia en el piso de nuevo, después de todo ya le dieron un sermón de una hora por Rosalie acerca de eso la semana pasada. Había un par de de sujetos que reconocí por las fiestas anteriores, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley y Mike Newton. Esos tipos están bien, pero no podía soportar estar en una conversación con Tyler o Mike por más de unos minutos. Eran de mi edad pero aún actuaban como el típico chico de fraternidad, constantemente queriendo emborracharse y conseguir mujeres. Estúpidos. Había un par de chicas que seguían comiéndome con la mirada, ambas altas, una tenía el cabello rubio fresa, la otra tenía el cabello rubio claro a la altura del hombro. Lo opuesto a mi chica misteriosa._

_Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. "Vamos hermano, tengo a alguien que necesitas conocer"_

_Me empujó dentro de la cocina, y ahí estaba. Ahí, sacando galletas del horno, era mi chica misteriosa. Era incluso más bella de lo que recordaba._

"_Edward, ella es Bella. Se acaba de mudar en el departamento de enfrente. Bella, él es mi hermano, Edward"_

_Me ofreció su mano para que la saludara. Mientas la tomaba saqué la famosa sonrisa Cullen "Hola, gusto en verte de nuevo. No te preocupes, esta vez te atraparé si te caes" Lo sé, no podía creer la mierda que acababa de salir de mi boca tampoco._

_Ella se ruborizó, un rojo brillante, y regresó a las galletas. Continuamente, me quedaba viendo la hermosa figura de su cuerpo, mi hermana se aclaró la garganta._

"_Estoy confundida, ¿ya se habían conocido antes?"_

_Ahí fue cuando recordé que la duendecillo aún seguía ahí._

_Bella permaneció en silencio, y yo no quería humillarla_

"_Sip, estábamos en el Dust el otro día y nuestros cafés se revolvieron"_

_Por suerte, la duende se lo creyó._

"_¿Fue Jessica quien tomó sus ordenes? Juro que esa chica es más allá que inservible" negó con la cabeza "como sea, como iba diciendo, Bella acaba de moverse enfrente del pasillo y estaba esperando si tú podrías ayudarla a enseñarle los alrededores de la ciudad. Tú has vivido aquí más tiempo que yo y probablemente sepas más de esto"_

_Y ahí estaba, el intento de sutilidad de mi hermana. Oh bueno, al menos eligió la mujer que quería de todos modos para salir con ella. Y esto era claramente un arreglo para una cita__. Era verdad he vivido en Nueva York más tiempo que ella, he vivido aquí nueve años, ella ha vivido siete. Los dos nos mudamos aquí por la universidad, Alice determinada a seguirme rápidamente porque me extrañaba mucho (o al menos esa era la excusa en mi cabeza)._

_Rodeé mis ojos y le sonreí a Bella, quien había levantado su mirada de las galletas y ahora estaba mirando directamente hacia mí, con la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás haya visto. Estaba perdido._

Prácticamente, me quede a su lado por el resto de la noche. Cada palabra que decía, cada mirada que me daba, me cautivaba. Sentí esa incontrolable necesidad de estar siempre cerca de ella. Nos vimos seguido después de esa noche. Iba a casa de Alice tan frecuente como podía y los seis (Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y yo) convivíamos juntos casi todas las noches. Luego, el siguiente sábado, Alice anunció que íbamos a ir todos al club esa noche.

**2 meses, 6 días atrás.**

"_Edward, __pon tu valor en práctica" la estridente voz de mi siempre amoroso mejor amigo anunció mientras íbamos manejando rumbo a las chicas para recogerlas._

"_¿A qué te refieres, Emmett?"_

"_Oh, vamos Edward, sabes exactamente lo que quiere decir" Jasper aportó sus dos centavos_

_Alice decidió que quería un día de spa con las chicas así que los hombres nos alistamos en mi casa mientras las chicas se preparaban para el apocalipsis en la suya._

"_No me vengas a decir que no te gusta Eddie. Sólo pon tu mierda junta e invítala a salir" gruñí ante el uso de Emmett de ese horrible apodo._

"_¿Por qué debería? Ella no querrá salir conmigo. Por__ qué querría, ella es hermosa" Sip, estaba siendo una zorra quejumbrosa. Demándeme._

"_¿Estás bromeando? Ella está interesada en ti. Sólo saca tu cabeza de tu trasero e invítala a salir"_

_El carro paró y casi corrí hacia el departamento de Alice. Rosalie abrió la puerta luciendo como una modelo en un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas, incluso con su enorme bulto de bebé. Alice estaba justo detrás de ella y en su clásica moda de duendecillo, vistió un vestido strapless corto de color negro con un cinturón de flor. Todos fuimos adentro, cuando Bella salió del baño. Juro por dios que estaba muy cerca de perder mi mierda. Su pelo estaba ondulado y prendido pero caía en uno de sus hombros. Usaba un vestido halter azul medianoche tan entallado que parecía su __segunda piel con zapatos del mismo color los cuales sólo pueden ser descritos como zapatillas 'cógeme'. Todo lo que podía pensar después de verla así fueron esos tacones hundiéndose en mi trasero mientras arremetía dentro de ella una y otra vez. Pero desistí._

_Cuando fuimos al club, Bella decidió ordenar un 'screaming orgasm'. Sip, no ayudó con todo el problema de tacones-en-trasero-causa-carpa-en-pantalones que estaba teniendo. Bajé mi cerveza mientras nos sentábamos en los bancos. Yo, por supuesto, me senté junto a Bella, ante la insistencia de mi irritante hermanita. La amo tanto._

_En alrededor de cinco minutos aprendí dos muy importantes cosas acerca de Bella._

_Número uno – era, increíblemente, de poco aguante cuando se trataba de cócteles_

_Número dos – Bella borracha era sin lugar a dudas la cosa más sexy que jamás haya visto (pero en realidad, ¿cuándo no ha sido Bella la cosa más sexy que jamás haya visto?)_

_Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano seguía recorriendo mi muslo de arriba para abajo. Sí mi amigo, una Bella borracha es una Bella manoseadora. Edward gustarle._

_Esto, invariablemente, causó problemas en mí. Tan seguro como que el infierno existe no quería acabar con una mancha crujiente en mis pantalones en el área perianal. Y eso se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente hacia donde me dirigía. Al final, tuve que quitar su mano de mi pierna y sostenerla, segura, en la mía. Mi miembro dejó salir un enorme chillido de decepción. _

_Cerca de la mitad de la noche, Alice decidió que todos nos teníamos que parar y bailar. Estaba comenzando a odiarla, mi miembro no merece el castigo cruel que estaba a punto de recibir. Pero santo infierno, qué castigo fue. Bella estaba __de espaldas a mí, restregando su trasero en mi erección, en una manera tan erótica que por segunda vez esa noche, casi exploto en mis pantalones. No tenía idea si Bella sabía el poder que tenía sobre mí pero si sabía era una zorrita cruel. Si no lo sabía, entonces era una zorrita cruel e ingenua. De cualquier forma, mi erección era dolorosa, y no había nada en esta tierra que pudiera pararme de hacer lo que hice a continuación._

_Tomé su brazo, la giré para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse con los míos. Me paré por un momento, después la besé con toda la pasión y calentura que tenía en mi cuerpo. No __había nada dulce o romántico sobre ese beso. Pero la mejor parte fue que ella me respondió con igual cantidad de pasión. Su sabor era exquisito. Algo único de Bella pero mezclado con la cremosidad de sus cócteles. Fue ecléctico. Nuestras lenguas pelearon por dominio mientras que nuestras manos se clavaban en cada uno, desesperadas por adherirse en cualquier cosa que pudieran. Estaba listo para desgarrar su vestido que había estado tentándome toda la noche cuando la voz más molesta en el mundo empezó a cantar;_

"_Eddie va a cenar hoy, Eddie va a cenar hoy. Ow! Rosie!"_

_Sip, eso fue Emmett, el cabeza de mierda mata pasiones. Sin embargo, no fue hasta ese momento que recordé que Bella y yo estábamos en la mitad de la jodida pista de baile. Mierda, ahora iba a tener que agradecerle a la cabeza de mierda mata pasiones. Aunque solamente en mi cabeza, él no necesitaba alimentarle el ego._

_Claramente, la interrupción de Emmett trajo a Bella de vuelta de su neblina tan bien que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sus mejillas ardieron en un rojo brillante una vez más antes de salir corriendo (o trastabillar mientras intentaba correr) hacia la puerta. Corrí detrás de ella, no podía dejarla huir ahora. No después de eso._

_Grité su nombre una vez que logré alcanzarla. Ella se detuvo pero se resistió a voltear._

"_Bella, háblame, por favor" gentilmente jalé de su brazo para que me mirara._

"_Oh Dios, Edward, estoy tan avergonzada. Nunca antes he actuado así con nadie, y ahora probablemente piensas que soy una zorra que va por la vida haciendo esto todo el tiempo. Ugh, y ¿qué van a pensar tus amigos de mí ahora?" se volteó de nuevo, así que la rodeé para mirarla a los ojos._

"_Hey, primero que nada, has conocido a nuestros amigos ¿verdad? Ellos hacen cosas peores a diario de lo que hicimos nosotros ahí adentro. Ellos entienden, segundo, ¿por qué, en el nombre de Dios, pensaría que eres una zorra? Pienso que eres la más hermosa," la besé en su mejilla izquierda "la más dulce," besé su mejilla derecha "más lista" la nariz, esta vez "y más sexy chica que jamás haya conocido" la besé dulcemente en los labios "y estaría honrado si fueras a una cita conmigo la próxima semana." ¿De dónde estaba saliendo esta valentía? Oh bueno, no me estaba quejando._

_La miré a los ojos y vi su perfecta sonrisa mientras iba creciendo en su cara._

"_Sí, me encantaría salir contigo" ella me besó esta vez, con pasión, pero con una suavidad que sólo mi Bella podía lograr. Mmm… mi Bella. Amé la forma en la que sonó. Permanecimos ahí unos minutos cuando escuché a la chusma._

"_Vamos chicos, ¿están listos para irse?" gritó Emmett. Juro que dentro de él hay un niño de cinco años sin ningún control de volumen. _

_Los dos asentimos y el grupo se apiló en el taxi que Jasper (el único sobrio del grupo) había pedido. Primero paramos en el edificio de Alice y Bella, y Jasper y yo salimos del auto rápidamente para despedirnos de nuestras chicas. Obtuve que Bella escribiera su número en mi teléfono para que pudiera llamarla acerca de nuestra cita._

"_Gracias, Bella" dije mientras ella me devolvía mi teléfono "Dulces sueños, hermosa"_

_Ella replicó con un tímido "tú también" antes de besarme rápidamente y adentrarse en su edificio._

El día siguiente, todos mis nervios acerca de Bella regresaron. Me tomó tres intentos de llamarla acerca de nuestros planes para nuestra cita el siguiente viernes. Cuando ella aceptó, no estoy tan orgulloso de admitir que puede que haya soltado un chillido. Después de colgarle obviamente. Y no fue un chillido de mujer, fue, definitivamente, más como un gruñido varonil. Porque eso soy yo, varonil. _Ejem_.

**2 meses atrás.**

_Estaba prácticamente haciéndome en los pantalones en mi camino para recoger a Bella__ para nuestra cita. Tenía todo planeado, directo del restaurante favorito de Bella hacia la canasta de picnic. Gracias a Dios por los hermanos metiches. Toqué en su puerta dado que el portero me dejó pasar conociendo que era el hermano de Alice. Cuando la abrió, olvidé como respirar. Vistió una falda larga negra con un top verde oscuro y sandalias sin tacones. Estaba perfecta._

"_Hey" las palabras salieron finalmente de mi boca_

"_Hola tú" replicó "entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que vamos a hacer y por qué estoy usando 'zapatos cómodos'?"_

"_Todo a su tiempo, querida, todo a su tiempo" tomé su mano y besé su palma "¿lista para irte?"_

"_Absolutamente" sonrió y jaló la puerta de su departamento para cerrarla._

_Caminamos al carro en un silencio cómodo, simplemente sintiendo la presencia del otro, mientras la llevaba al lugar más especial que pude pensar. Mi prado._

_Cuando me estacioné, Bella me miró como si estuviera loco "¿Por qué nos paramos a un lado de la carretera, Edward?"_

_Le s__onreí simplemente mientras tomaba la canasta de picnic del asiento trasero y tomé su mano "sígueme"_

_La conduje dentro del sendero en el bosque, a un lado del camino._

"_Pero, Edward, me caeré" se veía genuinamente preocupada acerca de ese predicamento, por lo que traté de calmar sus nervios._

"_Bella, te lo prometo, no dejaré que te caigas. Nunca" pude notar que eso no la tranquilizó, pero siguió caminando. La tomé fuertemente para probar mi punto mientras hacíamos cinco minutos de caminata por el sendero hasta el prado._

"_Oh, Edward" fueron las únicas palabras que dijo pero la expresión de su cara me dijo mucho más. Ella estaba en asombro por la belleza del prado al atardecer. Sabía eso, porque esa misma expresión apareció en mi cara la primera vez que descubrí este lugar._

"_¿Te gusta?" puse la canasta en el suelo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de Bella._

"_Edward, es hermoso. No sabía qué lugares como este existen realmente" puso sus brazos sobre los míos pero no se dio la vuelta. Los dos nos quedamos mirando la belleza enfrente de nosotros._

"_Lo sé. Aquí es donde vengo a relajarme. Nunca antes he traído a nadie"_

"_Es perfecto. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo" se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y me besó ligeramente. Sonreí. Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, sólo teniendo una conversación en silencio mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro con extrema pasión en nuestros ojos._

_Después de un rato, eventualmente, me separé. Le pregunté mientras extendía una cobija y abría la canasta, saqué un par de velas y las encendí._

"_Hambre?"_

_Ella asintió "muchísima"_

_Le di un plato con ravioles de champiñones. Estaba frío, pero sabía que seguiría estando bien._

"_Mmm mi favorito. Gracias, Edward"_

"_No hay problema, amor, ¿Champagne?" de nuevo ella asintió por lo que nos serví a cada uno una copa de champagne y comimos con una conversación placentera fluyendo entre nosotros._

_Una vez que acabamos, retiré nuestros platos y los dos nos recostamos en la cobija para ver las estrellas, mientras nos tomábamos de las manos. Nunca había notado que tomarse las manos podía ser tan íntimo._

"_Edward" Bella rompió el silencio cómodo entre nosotros y rodó para poder verme "gracias por traerme aquí" me besé dulcemente._

"_De nada, amor. No hay ningún lugar en la tierra en el que preferiría estar ahora mismo que aquí contigo" gracias Cristo, Emmett no estaba presente, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que dar mi tarjeta de masculinidad por la mierda cursi que me estaba saliendo. Aún así, era verdad cada palabra._

_Bella sonrió y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez era pasión mezclada con lujuria. Lo amé. Rodó encima de mí mientras profundizábamos el beso. Era una noche cálida, a mitad del verano, así que no sentí el frío para nada cuando ella, lentamente, desabotonó mi camisa, dejando pequeños besos donde descubría un nuevo camino de piel. Una vez que terminó con los botones de mi camisa, lentamente dejó correr su lengua de regreso hacia mi pecho junto con mi cuello hasta mi oído. Podía sentir mis ojos rodar hacia adentro de mi cabeza mientras ella succionaba ligeramente de mi lóbulo después besó su camino de regreso a mi boca._

_En ese punto, __perdí todas mis restricciones y nos rodé para quedar encima de ella. La besé rudamente ahora, tratando de describir todos mis sentimientos hacia ella, así como mi calentura innata la cual estaba abrumándome mientras trataba (no mucho) de ser suave. Mi erección substancial estaba palpitando en su pierna mientras besaba mi camino hacia su clavícula. Tan suave como pude, jale su top por sobre su cabeza y tomé sus pechos en mis manos. Ella gimió suavemente al mismo tiempo que descubría uno de sus pechos y me lancé hacia su pezón. Arrastré su falda por sus piernas y removí sus zapatos, todo mientras recorría mi lengua hacia abajo a cualquier parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar. Cuando liberé sus pies de su calzado, succioné, dulcemente, cada uno de sus dedos antes de hacer mi camino de regreso a su perfecto cuerpo._

_Su cabello estaba regado atrás de su cabeza. Se veía como un ángel, mandada para rescatarme de los pozos del fuego del infierno. Tuve que para y sólo mirarla. Cuando se dio cuenta que me detuve, jaló mis labios de regreso a los suyos y me besó con tanto vigor como antes, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Funcionó. Pateé mis zapatos y desabroché mi cinturón y pantalón y empecé a __jalarlos hacia abajo con sus piernas hasta que, eventualmente, pude sacarlos, todo ese tiempo sus labios no se removieron de los míos. Nuestras manos estaban explorando el cuerpo del otro, memorizándolo, descubriéndolo._

_Removí el brasier de Bella de su cuerpo y sentí la suave sedosidad de sus pechos en mi palma. Giré sus pezones con mis pulgares e índices y ella gimió mi nombre. __Fuerte. Fue la mierda más caliente que jamás haya escuchado. Moví mis manos hacía sus braguitas y cuidadosamente se las quité, provocándola. Otra cosa que aprendí sobre Bella Swan. Le gusta la provocación. Lamí mi camino hacia arriba por su pierna, deteniéndome poco antes de su húmedo sexo. El olor era intoxicante pero resistí un poquito más mientras me moví a su otra pierna. Ella dejó salir un largo gruñido de frustración. Cuando alcancé su centro de nuevo, dejé un besó en su montículo._

"_Bella, ¿puedo probarte?"_

"_Sí, por favor!" mitad gimió, mitad chilló. Sonreí con suficiencia, gustoso de saber que tenía tanto efecto en ella antes de sumergirme. Primero, lamí desde el fondo de su sexo hasta su clítoris. Hice pequeños círculos con mi lengua en él y ella empezó a retorcerse, odiando y amando lo mucho que la estaba provocando. Entonces empujé mi lengua adentro de su sexo, una y otra y otra vez. Más rápido, más rápido. Después moví mi boca de regreso a su bulto de nervios y succioné tan fuerte como pude mientras, lentamente, la incitaba con mis dedos. Luego embestí mis dedos dentro de su sexo y los curve para golpear su punto g. Explotó casi instantáneamente. Era la escena más bella, erótica e intima que jamás haya presenciado. Ella era una diosa. Tan perfecta._

_Lamí sus jugos de mis dedos antes de mover mi cuerpo hacia arriba y besarla con toda la pasión que pude reunir. Ella nos rodó así que quedó ahora arriba. Tenía una mirada diabólica en sus ojos mientras liberaba mi miembro de mis bóxers. Besó la punta y lamió la abertura antes de envolver tanto como pudo de mí con su boca. Dejé salir un siseo y un gemido mientras el placer puro inundaba mi cuerpo. El placer fue tanto pero no quería que acabara de esa manera. Renuentemente, la aparté._

"_Para, amor, quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me corra" me acerqué para tomar un condón de mi cartera (sí, era muy ambicioso) cuando ella me detuvo._

"_Estoy con la pastilla" se ruborizó "y confío en ti"_

_Besándola de nuevo con todo lo que tenía, nos hice rodar y, lentamente, entré en ella hasta que estuve completamente cubierto con su calidez. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras nos adaptábamos a esa gloriosa sensación. Después de un momento ella movió sus caderas y yo empecé a embestir dentro y fuera de ella, marcando un ritmo lento._

_Después de unos minutos, Bella empezó a chillar "más fuerte, Edward! Más rápido!" empecé a golpear dentro de ella, lo que empezó como un dulce acto se convirtió en algo salvaje. Animalístico. Aún así, fue perfecto. La energía que fluyó entre nosotros era mágica, nunca quise que terminara._

_Sin embargo, me sentí cerca de la culminación y no quería hacerlo sin ella, por lo que empecé a pellizcar su protuberancia al ritmo de mis embestidas para volverla loca._

"_Córrete conmigo, hermosa" la miré directo a los ojos. Era demasiado y regué mi semilla dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que ella se corría a mi alrededor. Fue simplemente perfecto._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra o siquiera se movió por un rato, los dos contentos sólo con recostarnos en los brazos del otro. Pero la vida real estaba regresando lentamente y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que irnos, estaba empezando a ponerse más frío y estar desnudos al aire libre no era, probablemente, la mejor idea. Nos vestimos, empacamos el resto de las cosas y caminamos hacia mi coche._

_Mientras acompañaba a Bella a su puerta no pude evitar sentirme perfectamente feliz de lo bien que todo se sentía. Estaba a punto de despedirme en la puerta cuando ella dijo las palabras más maravillosas que jamás escuché._

"_¿Te gustaría pasar?"_

Hicimos el amor por el resto de la noche, eventualmente colapsamos exhaustos. Despertar junto a ella por primera vez fue perfecto y desde entonces, sólo hemos pasado muy pocas noches separados.

Pero de regreso a mi dilema actual.

Estaba cocinando spaguetti a la boloñesa para cenar. Pensé que si decía las palabras en un lugar donde estuviera más cómodo, no lo echaría a perder. Aunque para ser honestos, parecía que pasaba más tiempo en el apartamento de Bella que en el mío, pero eso es pura semántica.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse.

"Cariño?" mi Bella llamó

"Cocina!" Dios, la domesticación era ridícula, aún así perfecta. Podía imaginar esto pasando en los años venideros; uno de nosotros en casa, cocinando la cena esperando por el otro que llegue a casa del trabajo. Tal vez un par de niños corriendo por ahí… _cálmate! Un paso a la vez! Wow, realmente debería romper mi carta de masculinidad._

"Hola, cariño" Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me volteé para besarla.

"Hola también, hermosa" no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que la veía, así que no era una sorpresa que tuviera una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara.

Tuvimos una pequeña y simple plática durante la cena y después de eso puse una de mis canciones favoritas, Clair de Lune de Debussy.

"¿Bailas conmigo?" tendí mi mano. Ella sonrió y la tomó y bailamos lentamente en medio de la sala.

Tomé suavemente la barbilla de Bella con mis dedos para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

"Eres perfecta" susurré. _Okay, _podía escuchar las voces en mi cabeza, _es hora. Sólo sácalo!_

"Bella, te…" el resto de las palabras nunca salieron. Tenía la lengua amarrada. Bella me miró con confusión.

"Sí, Edward?" sus ojos se perdieron en los míos con tanto amor y devoción, bueno al menos eso era lo que parecía, pero mis palabras nunca llegaron. Entonces hice la peor cosa que pude haber hecho.

Me acobarde.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche, Bella"

"Oh" dijo, un flashazo de lo que parecía desilusión pasó por sus ojos. Llegué a la conclusión que estaba imaginando cosas e hice lo que todos los cobardes hacen en estas situaciones. La besé. Traté de demostrarle cada parte de amor que sentía en la forma en la que adoraba su cuerpo mientras la tomaba en la cama. Con cada toqué en su piel, con cada beso, con cada embestida en su cálido y tembloroso sexo, traté de decirle que la amaba. Pero las palabras nunca fueron pronunciadas, me quedé dormido con el amor de mi vida en mis brazos, pero era demasiado gallina para decírselo.

La mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y vi que Bella estaba dibujando patrones en mi pecho. Gemí, olvidando brevemente que tan bajo era que no podía decirle a mi propia novia que estaba enamorado de ella.

Después de un rato Bella me dijo que me recostara de lado para que ella pudiera dibujar en mi espalda y mi trabajo era adivinar lo que ella dibujara. Primero dibujó un corazón. Adiviné eso rápidamente. Después dijo que iba a escribir en mi espalda con sus dedos y que yo tenía que adivinar lo que estaba diciendo, pero no me estaba permitido adivinar antes de que ella acabara. Acepté y ella empezó.

Primero sentí dos líneas en la forma de 'Y'

Siguiente una 'O'

Luego una 'T'

'E'

'A'

En ese momento pude saber lo que estaba diciendo y la sonrisa en mi cara creció enormemente! Pero me mantuve en silencio según mis estrictas órdenes mientras ella continuaba.

'M'

'O'

'E'

'D'

'W'

'A'

'R'

'D'

Retiró sus dedos y pude sentir que estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras rodaba y la besé. En serio, que más esperabas que hiciera. Oh, sí, lo que hice después.

"Yo también te amo, mi Bella"

* * *

** Me encantó la historia y tuve que traducirla xD ojalá que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Un pequeño comercial, para las que leyeron mi primer fic 'life's changes' les aviso que sí voy a darles otros capítulos, espero que antes de que termine el año les suba por lo menos un outtake. Y para las que no lo han leido les invito a que lo hagan.  
**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!  
**


End file.
